


Ruby

by TransWonderWoman



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransWonderWoman/pseuds/TransWonderWoman
Summary: a short scene of Ruby and her dad





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short, but i had an idea for a scene by itself and thats what i wrote

Ruby usually looked up at her parents in something like awe. Not an unusual reaction for the child, but still. She found when she looked at them, with their magic eyes and shiny, sparkly bodies she would think that she must have the coolest parents ever. 

At the moment however it was just her and her dad. Her dad was hurrying about the room, pacing and packing, also not an unusual occurrence. Ruby hoped they wouldn’t have to move homes again. She liked it here. Mom liked it here. Mom taught her and her friends all about maths and reading and the in-hair-ant rights of margarine-iced people. They had been happy and comfortable. 

Dad started looking worried, which told Ruby it was time to step in. She walked up to him and pulled on his arm, stopping him on the spot. He turned his gaze on her, eyes obscured by his visor special visor she wasn’t allowed to touch. But he already began looking calmer. 

“It’s alright dad. Whatever’s going on,” Ruby said. “We can fix it.” 

He smiled, looking back at her, and said “I hope so.”


End file.
